


Jealousy

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Someone is just a bit jealous.
Relationships: John Partridge/Jacob Brent





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> HOLD THE F***KING PHONE. THERE IS A CATS RPS SECTION!?!?! *slides in* May I introduce you to my OTP of John Partridge/Jacob Brent? I've been writing this couple for YEARS on a password protected Live Journal. I have an entire world built around this worthy of a yaoi manga. Infact I have actual doujin drawn for these two. WELCOME TO MY WORLD AND INSANITY!

Jealously  
By Robin Girl

“Who are you looking at?!?” John Partridge asked pulling Jacob close. “Hmm?”

Jacob laughed quietly, “No one, really, John, I was looking at no one.”

“Ok..”

Jacob turned around facing John, “Why would I look at anyone but you?”

The older man blushed and nipped at Jake’s ear. “Stop it, you are making me blush infront of everyone.” Jacob giggled and pulled away. His stupid ‘tail’ got in the way and Misto tripped. John snickered and knelt beside his lover. “You alright there?”

“I’m fine…” Jacob grumbled embarrassed that he’d actually tripped ‘again’. His eyes glanced back over to the other dancers. :: He dances so gracefully, how does he do it?::

John noticed that Jake had zoned out again. This time he followed Jacob’s gaze to Fergus Logan. A twinge of jealousy found it’s way to John’s heart and he had this feeling to forciablly pull Jacob close to him. Wait, he scolded himself, he had no reason to be feeling like this. Jacob would never cheat on him and not only that but Fergus wasn’t that way.

John sat back down and watched his lover. He would be content with his life if he could have Jake for ever. Everyone, even his fans, said he was jerk and that his boy friends could have him. No one actually knew how he acted. The only reason he had been a jerk before was becos Tom had tried to hit on Jacob. All of this would blow off soon.

Two hours later the whole cast froze in their spots. Gillian walked by checking everyone then shooed them off. “See you in three hours. Go work on what ever you need to for now. I will be walking around and helping individual people.”

Jacob stretched then made his way over to his lover. The younger man fell into John’s arms snuggling close. “mmm..”

“You were looking again.”

“What?” Jake looked up to John confused. John sounded cross. Had he done something wrong? “John, love, what’s wrong?”

“You were looking at Fergus again..” John replied harshly letting Jake go. “Can’t you keep your eyes off him? I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you. How could you think I not?” Jacob didn’t know what was going on. He’d never go for Fergus. That was absurd. “John…?”

John over reacted and then said something that he didn’t want to say. “Just say it, you are just using me.”

“Using you?” Jacob whispered, “Why would I use you!?!! I love you to much.”

“Then stop looking at other guys.”

Jacob felt tears forming in his eyes. He would never cheat on anyone. “Fine,” He whispered hoarsely, “If that’s what you think I’m doing, then I think we should break up.” With that he walked off.

John gasped. He hadn’t expected that to happen. “Jake…” The dancer was about to after him but Gillian got over to him and asked him to show her his dance moves. John obeyed but with no emotion. His mind was on his lover..ex-lover..now. Ex-lover? That sounded so evil. Maybe he had over reacted, it was just that Jacob looked so content when looking at Fergus earlier.

Later everyone was in costume practicing the Pekes and the Pollicles. Jacob grabbed his ‘props’ and slid like he was supposed to. This time though, he didn’t stop sliding, ::great…here comes the flying Mistoffelees…:: Normally the crew left a huge matress or something all around the stage in case an accident like this took place. This time of course, there wasn’t. The young dancer started to panic. He was heading right for the seats.

John was just adjusting his bagpipes when he heard a familiar cry of help. “Jake?” Then bam! Someone hit him full force knocking him over. Who ever was on him was shaking like mad.

“Are you two alright?!?!?” Micheal Gruber called over the side of the stage. He saw John sitting up his arms around Jacob. When Jake was dressed as Misto he looked alot younger.

Jake snuggled close. Screw the break up. Screw the fact that he was 24 years old, screw the world. All he wanted was to be held and no one or nothing was going to stop that. “Don’t let go.” He whispered childishly clinging to ‘Tugger’.

John’s heart melted away and he instantly right there forgave his lover. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Then he looked up to the Crew who had weird looks plastered on their faces. “Get on with it. We don’t have time to waste. Give Jake a few moments alone and he’ll be fine.”

Gillian saw logic in his statement and got it going again. As soon as John and Jake were more or less alone, Jacob snuggled close. “I love you. I’m sorry I broke us up..”

“I was over reacting Jake. I prompted you. I love you to. Will you be my mate again?” Jacob nodded his face rubbing up agaisnt the ‘fur’ on John’s chest. John smiled and kissed the top of Jacob’s wig. “To think I could have lost you, my precious Mistoffelees.”

The two sat in silence for awhile and then John asked a question. “Are you sure you are ok?”

“I am now….”

“Good.” John kissed Jacob gently on the lips then pulled him close again. “I’m going to talk to that crew about the landing mats. That was supposed to be a requirement. If I hadn’t been in the way then you might not be here right now.”

Jacob shuddered at that thought. He also thought it was scary how a feeling like jealously had driven them apart. So far apart that Jake felt like a piece of him had been missing. He pushed those horrible thoughts out of his head. John and him were back together now. Everything was ok. Nothing to be worried about.  
End


End file.
